1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a locking device which particularly may be utilized in connection with slide rails for automobile seats but which is not restricted to this field of use and to advantage may be utilized in other areas as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasingly stringent regulations that are being introduced in various countries requiring that automobile seats are to be retained in locked position in the event of a collision have resulted in that many of the presently existing locking devices for automobile seats do not fulfil the new requirements.
An automobile seat should be capable of being displaced in simple manner, i.e. the control means for adjustment are to be capable of being operated easily, but above all it is important that the seat must not be moved from its set position, even if it is subjected to exceptionally great forces, such as in a collision.